A Wonderful World: A Dark Release Spin off
by frosty600
Summary: This is a Spin off from my DR Series starting right after the S3 Doppelgangland. Vampire Buffy and Willow are back in there dimension. Their homecoming isn't as fun as they'd originally planned as Drusilla hunts them with a single minded determination they didn't know she possessed. Their lives are about to take another unexpected turn as Drusilla's hidden agenda is revealed


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters mentioned in the cannon.

**A/N:** Hey everyone, yes I know another new fic, but this one is a spin off to the Dark Release Series. It's an idea I've had floating around since my rewrite of the season 3 episode Doppelgangland. I plan on doing like an actual episode in the future with a 'Previously…' at the beginning starting with the next chapter, but I wanted to get an idea of your reactions to this idea first.

So I hope that you all enjoy this introductory chapter to the Dark Release Spin off A Wonderful World featuring Vampire Buffy and Willow from my alternate reality of the alternate reality created in Doppelgangland. And please let me know if you think I should continue with this idea.

**CHAPTER 1** **Caught!**

Drusilla swayed in a slow circle her hands idly petting Ms Edith's hair, a soft fuming sound coming from her as she listened intently to the stars as they whispered their secrets in her ear.

Their voices a constant hum. All she had to do was listen and she would hear all sorts of wonderful things. The trick was to hear something she actually to know.

"I'll get those nasty little traitors," she murmured in a lilting melody as she practically danced across the room, "Naughty little sister will pay for sending Daddy away," she stroked Ms Edith's hair again as she came to a stop in front of an old occult book.

It was a book that was so old that the yellowed pages threatened to crumble if you touched them with rough careless hands.

"She'll pay and we'll get daddy back and all the world will shrink back and come to heel in his wake," she crooned.

Drusilla placed Ms Edith down next to the book and tapped the door on the nose, "Keep a close eyes on my book Ms Edith. If anything happens to it I'll be cross and have to punish you," she told the doll seriously, before she turned away trusting that her doll would guard her most precious possession in the entire world right now.

She took a delicate step away from the desk in her room, before she clasped her hands together in for of her and began swaying gently to the music of the stars.

Across the room to her right, the bedroom door opened and Spike stepped into the room, tugging a terrified human teenaged boy with him. His blue gaze landed on the live of his un-life and they softened even as he sighed at seeing her still going, "No luck yet love?" he asked as he kicked the door closed behind him.

Drusilla shook her head as she continued to listen ignoring her peroxide blond lover for the most part, "The stars are all chattering at once like chirpy little birds, but all they chirp is nonsense and it's giving me a headache," she whined.

Spike smiled affectionately and stepped towards his love easily pulling the whimpering boy with him, "I brought you a cure for that," he informed her, drawing Drusilla's full attention for the first time.

Drusilla smiled toothily as she took in the boy Spike had shoved to his knees in front of her, "Oh you bought me an innocent one," she cooed and reached out to stroke the boy's cheek.

The boy jerked backwards and glared up at the strangely dressed woman, "I am not," he denied hotly.

Spike kneed the boy in the back sending him forward onto his hands and knees, "Oi! Behave yourself," he demanded in a growl.

"Ooh and feisty. I love it when they struggle," Drusilla said excitedly.

Spike nodded, "I know pet,"

Drusilla's expression fell and she pouted as she took a step back from the tempting meal, "But I can't eat. I need to find our nasty little sibling,"

Spike sighed in slight exasperation with his love, "You need to eat pet. You have to keep your strength up," he attempted to reason with her. It had been two days since he had been able to get her to have even a sip of even her favourite blood type AB negative, not since Buffy and Willow had stopped being the focus of her stars attention.

Drusilla paused before lowering her arms slowly to her sides, a frown puckering down her brow as she angled herself so that she could fix Spike with her piercing gaze, "Not until I find them," she retorted stubbornly.

Spike's expression turned exasperated again for the briefest of moments before he calmed himself once again, "Well, it's not going to do Angelus a lick of good if he gets resurrected to find you noting but bones," he cajoled.

Drusilla hissed, her dark eyes narrowed on her lover and advanced on him, "Are you a traitor too my Spike?" she asked dangerously.

Spike swallowed, "No, of course not," he grumbled, sounding affronted by the very notion, "I just want to make you happy," he murmured with a loving smile.

Drusilla turned from him apparently unaffected by her lover's declaration in the face of her mission, "Bringing back my Angel will make me happy," she stated in a dreamy voice.

Spike's lips pursed into ta thin line and his blue eyes clouded over with pain as age old doubt reared their ugly heads inside of him. He clenched his hands into fists as he stared at Drusilla's turned back, "Fine," he broke his silence when he found his voice again. He growled lowly in the back of his throat and threw the teenage boy back with an almost carelessly, slamming him up against a wall lined with chains. Chains that Spike had installed for their pleasure.

The boy slumped over unconscious against the wall a trickle of blood sliding down the back of his neck, "I'll just leave him for when you feel peckish then," Spike muttered as he stalked over to the fallen boy and began chaining the boy's wrists above his head.

Spike glanced back at his love and opened his mouth to say something, but changed his mind as he watched her begin her soft swaying dance over again.

Spike gave her a last hurt look before he stepped back out the bedroom door resisting the urge to slam it behind him.

Drusilla paid him no mind as she began humming to the tune that was playing in her head once again.

_Where are my nasty little traitors?_ She asked her stars as she listened to them intently. Her sensitive ears twitching as she strained to hear even a whisper of her prey.

***O*O*O***

Spike paced angrily around the living room, "What in the bleeding hell does she want from me?" he muttered in a loud grumble, "I look after her, lover. Is it too much to ask for even just a little acknowledgement?" he grumbled some more to the empty living room and kicked at the sofa chair he was passing, knocking it over.

Spike stalked a few paces away from the over turned chair, "But no all I get is, 'My Angel this and My Angel that," he sneered, "'I miss Angelus. I'll bring Angelus back if it kills me. Never mind the bloke who loves and cares for you more than that poncy bastard ever did," he stopped in his pacing and let out a deep sigh before straightening up the sofa and plopping down into it.

He reached in side his jacket and pulled a silver flask from the inside pocket, twisting it open he took a large gulp of the amber liquid, "Bloody women!" he muttered, before taking another swig.

***O*O*O***

Buffy walked beside Willow the two of them sticking to the deeper shadows to remain unseen from prying eyes. She glanced around the night, keeping an eye out for their pursuer. Beside her Willow walked with her arms crossed over her chest and a darkening frown of irritated boredom darkened her brow as she yearned for the freedom she had before the death of the pain in her ass that was Angelus.

They continued like that for a few more blacks. Willow falling further and further behind the smaller blond vampiress until she came to a complete stop.

Buffy came to a stop a moment later when she realized her companion had stopped in the middle of the street and was staring off to the left with a wistful expression her face. She turned around to face her friend with a slight frown darkening her brow in agitated irritation, "What is it?"

"I'm bored," Willow whined.

Buffy took a few steps towards the red head, "Well, we don't have time for this," she murmured with a touch of exasperation.

Willow pouted as she reluctantly turned her gaze away from what had caught her attention, "Can't you hear it?" she asked a little dreamily.

Buffy crossed her arms over her chest, "Of course I can," she responded, her sensitive ears twitching slightly at the muffled screams she could heart coming com the old brick building to the left of them.

Willow crossed her arm over her chest as well her eyes flashing defiantly in stubbornness, "You can't say that you don't want to," she grumbled annoyed.

"I wasn't gonna," Buffy shot back as she came to a stop directly in front of her friend, her hazel gaze meeting Willow's slightly darker gaze without flinching, "But we don't have time to play right now. Besides where is Drusilla most likely to look for us?" she gestured at the old building, "But at a vamp club?" she crossed her arms over her chest and gave the club a disparaging look, "Besides it's all old and tacky," she muttered.

"Oh, don't be such a snob," Willow muttered, her pinched annoyed expression turned amused at the 'yuck' face Buffy was giving the run down building, "You are Angelus' childe," she teased and began walking towards the club determined to at least have an hour or two of fun after a week of being hunted by the willow dark vampiress.

Buffy's mouth dropped open in objection and horror and she followed Willow with her eyes for a moment before uncrossing her arms and following after the red head, "Take that back!" she growled as she caught up to her red headed friend.

"Nope. Angelus would prefer something classier too," Willow teased with a slight maliciousness.

"Just shut up and get inside," Buffy muttered and Willow proceeded her into the club.

The door swung shut behind them with a heavy thud blocking out the night and bathing them in the sweet heady scent of terror.

***O*O*O***

Drusilla lowered her arms to her sides a warm, wide toothy smile curling up her lips. She turned towards her bedroom door with a catlike grace, "I've found you, you nasty little traitors," she practically purred as she made her way towards the door completely forgetting about the tasty meal Spike had left for her as she practically glided from the room. A happy vicious light brightened her eyes at the prospect of getting her hands on the young vampiress' that had seen to the demise of her daddy.

***O*O*O***

Buffy let out a moan of contentment as she locked a small splattering of blood from the corner of her mouth and cheek.

Willow glanced over at her friend and smiled, "I told you this place would be fun," she purred as she whipped her lash out again. The tip of it leaving a blood deep gash across the man's chest causing a whimpering moan to come from him

Buffy shrugged a little, "It has made me feel strangely lighter," she rolled her shoulders appreciatively.

Willow shrugged as she nodded in a mocking sage like fashion, "Fun is a must for any vampiress' psyche,""

"M-Hmm," Buffy responded with a nod and small smile despite the worry that was gnawing at her stomach. A worry that she continued to ignore as she turned her attention back to her own whimpering pet who was staring at her with growing terror.

"Now where was I?" she murmured mockingly, "Oh yes. You were just screaming," she taunted and took a step towards him only to become distracted by Willow once again.

"We have to pay extra if we kill 'em remember," Buffy caution bringing Willow up a little short and she pouted, "And we need the rest to, you know, get out of town," Buffy reasoned with the red head.

"Yeah, Yeah," Willow muttered unhappily, "I'm so sick of running. It's spoiling all my fun," she whined unhappily.

"It's not exactly a major fun fest for me either you know," Buffy grumbled under her breath.

The two were distracted from their grumbling by a low annoyed growl that drew their gazes to the spindly punk-like manager of the low rent club they found themselves in, "If the two of you aren't going to make use of your toys then I'm afraid your' going to have to leave,' he informed the two vampiress' as he stood with his arms crossed, in a stance of authority.

Willow and Buffy glances at each other for a brief moment, in which Buffy inclined her head slightly in response to an unasked question and Willow smirked as the two returned their gazes to them manager who'd been foolish enough to interrupt them over a couple of quiet mutterings.

In a swift fluid movement Willow crossed the distance better herself and the vampire that looked and dress liked he wanted to be a Punk Rock star.

The red head slammed the vampire up against the crumbing brick wall her slender well-toned arm pressing against the vampire's throat, pinning him there.

Willow cocked her head to the side her shoulder length red hair swishing gently as she did so.

Buffy stepped up behind her a cruel smirk twitching up her lips.

"It's horribly rude to interrupt a girl's fun, especially when she's paid for it," Buffy murmured in a deceptively pleasant tone.

Willow glanced in Buffy's direction a cruel anticipatory smile curling up her lips teasingly, "I was thinking the exact same thing," she murmured before returned her confident gaze to the unfortunate vampire that was about to feel the brunt of two vampiress' pent up frustrations. Frustrations that had grown beyond belief with the hardship of being on the run, "Should we teach this punk rocker wannabe a lesson in manners?" she asked, her tone a friendly conversational one.

Buffy nodded, "Oh yes. That would be the best thing for him and vampires are so much more fun to play with. Humans are much too fragile," she taunted as the vampire began to squirm and curse at them in growing anger at being treated so by quest in the establishment his Sire practically allowed him to run these days.

Willow giggled, "Oh yes, vampires are definitely funner pony's," she purred her eyes flashing wickedly, "Let's get out new pony saddled,"

"And perhaps a bit," Buffy suggested when the vampire let out a high pitched wail that hurt her sensitive ears as Willow fisted her hands in his cheap leather jacket and pulled him away from the brick wall.

The room fell silent causing Buffy and Willow t freeze in place at the oddness of it. Both of them waiting for the dull roar of the club to start up again.

_I knew this was a bad idea._

Buffy had time to think before as an unwanted dreadfully familiar voice came from above them drawing every ones gaze to the top of the rickety staircase.

"I've found you!" Drusilla sing songed before prancing her way delicately down the stairs.

_Fuck! _Willow thought with irritated anxiety and leaned slightly towards Buffy, releasing the vampire she had been planning on torturing he had nothing more to give her.

"What do we do?" she asked Buffy in a husked whisper as she kept sharp eyes on the willowy dark haired vampiress as she continued to advance towards them.

Buffy scowled at Drusilla as she muttered back just as softly, "What can we do?"

Drusilla giggled cruelly," Yes what can you do?" she taunted in a lilting soft tone as she closed the distance between herself and her prey. She turned her attention to the club manager, "Did the nasty traitors give you a hard time, little puppy?" she cooed at the rumpled scowling manager and reached out a hand to pet at his midnight black hair.

The vampire jerked his head back out of reach, "Hey watch it, lady. I ain't nobody's puppy!" he growled.

Drusilla frowned at the manger and with a quick movement she reached out and grasped his pale face between her paler hands, "A good puppy shouldn't bare its teeth at its Master," she scolded.

"You're not my Master," The manager snarled from between clenched fangs.

Drusilla snapped his neck, "Bad puppy," she scolded the unconscious vampire that was now crumpled at their feet.

Willow gulped as Drusilla turned her gaze to herself and Buffy whilst the ex-Slayer glanced around them with a calculating eye taking their surroundings once again.

"The two of you have been busy naught children haven't you," Drusilla sneered at them.

"You know technically it was The Slayer that killed Angelus, so really I haven't been naughty at all… well at least not the kind of naughty that makes another vamp want to kill another," Willow attempted to save herself.

Buffy shot Willow a glare at the red heads selfishness, "Gee, your loyalty is heart-warming," she said sarcastically.

Willow shrugged, "I'm a vampire. What more do you want from me?" she asked unconcerned.

"Nothing," Buffy muttered. _But I thought you were actually starting to like me._ She thought dismally before shrugging it off and returning her attention to their surroundings whilst Drusilla pinned the red headed vampiress with a cold glare that had Willow wanting to back up a couple of steps.

Drusilla stalked closer to Willow, forcing the younger vampiress to reluctantly back up towards the decaying wall at her back, "You didn't stop her. You were even glad he passed on to the other side and were disappointed that he didn't die by your hand. I can see your smug gladness dancing all around you," Dru growled.

Buffy cautiously stepped to the side using Drusilla's temporary distraction to her advantage as Willow spluttered slightly as she tripped over her tongue in her search for an excuse.

A spluttering that was swiftly cut off when Drusilla curled her hand around her throat.

"You know as much as I enjoy a good monologue of crazy," Buffy quipped drawing Drusilla's attention from Willow, "Wills and I have some important not being tortured over a dusted ass-wipes plans,"

Drusilla growled her dark eyes turning amber as they narrowed on the ex-Slayer, her entire face shifting into the hard ridges of the demon as she took in the young vampiress' defiant expression, "Plans are going to change nasty blood traitor," she growled out in a deep chesty growl as she bared her fangs at the blond.

Buffy nodded, "Plans do change," she agreed softly, "Just as yours are about to," she sneered as she executed a powerful kick to an already rickety support beam sending it crashing down and a part of the upper level came crashing down around Drusilla; forcing Willow to swiftly leap out of the of the falling debris.

The floor beneath Drusilla's feet began to five way forcing her usually graceful movements to become sloppy and a little flustered as she tried to keep her balance as she perched precariously on a splinted floorboard that she had jumped to in her effort not to fall, "It's going to take more than that to change my plans," Drusilla taunted.

Buffy shrugged and kicked her foot against a pile of rubble at her feet, sending a sharp wooden broken piece of debris towards her out stretched hand, "Alright then," she said pleasantly as she effortlessly caught it in a practised motion, "I don't mind giving you an extra push," she said before throwing the stake, sending it hurtling towards Drusilla.

Drusilla moved to fling herself backwards only to slip on some debris and fall backwards, her head slamming into another broken plank before she fell into the hole and landed with a loud thud on the floor below.

Buffy frowned with disappointment, "She's quicker than I thought," she pouted.

"What does it matter?!" Willow growled, "We should get her whilst she's out,' she said as she broke off another piece of wood from a floor board.

"Yeah and have Spike chasing us for vengeance next, "Buffy grumbled with irritation. It didn't seem like they'd ever be free of having to run from one vengeful vamp or another and all because of the death of one arrogant ass of a vampire!

_It really wasn't all that fair._ Buffy mused silently. _I only did what I had to._

Willow scowled darkly as she couldn't help but recognise Buffy's logic as truth, "If we're lucky she'll have impaled herself on something pointy and wooden," she muttered as she dropped her makeshift stake back amongst the rubble. She turned her angry gaze to the nosey on lookers and bared her teeth at them all, "What you've never seen a fight before? Scram before I peel your flesh from you bones,"

Buffy looked up from her inspection of the hole and tapped Willow on the shoulder, "We don't have time for that," she murmured quietly, "Dru-quilla is waking up," she stated, drawing Willow's gaze.

"Alright fine," Willow growled with disappointment, "I'll simply poke out your eyes," she conceded with a pout even as the vampire's continued to slowly vacate.

"Come on. Let's get out of here before she comes back to her sense," Buffy murmured before moving past the red head with agile steps wanting to put a major amount of distance between her and the deranged vengeful vampiress.

Willow pouted as she reluctantly followed after the petite blond, "I was just starting to get warmed up," she whined.

"If we spot someone before sunrise you can with 'em once we find a safe place to spend the day," Buffy cajoled causing Willow to visibly brighten.

***O*O*O***

Spike got clumsily up from the bar stool he'd slumped over, knocking it over with a drunken sluggish movement, "I s-gotta head off," he told the other occupant so the bar , none of whom even looked up at the vampire who had gone from wailing at the injustices done him and muttering to himself at random intervals since he'd arrived some hours ago, "You've all been top blokes," he slurred unhappily as he slapped down a wad of green bills onto the bar before he walked as steadily as he could towards the bars exit.

***O*O*O***

Drusilla growled as she finally came completely to. In a fluid motion she got to her feet, her lengthy dress swishing about her as she did so. Her lips pursed tightly as her eyes flashed in irritated displeasure, "Nasty feisty little traitors," she grumbled and moved to stalk off to sooth her injured pride and re-group.

Her steps faltered as she heard a whisper of something and she tilted her head towards it. Drusilla's lips curled up in a large toothy smile, "Oh my Spike," she purred and ran her hands down the sides of her dress and sashayed her hips a little as a bright happy music began playing in her head as joy filled her, "Daddy will be home soon and the naughty children will weep and cry for mercy but none will be given," she cooed happy at the idea of the brats she was chasing suffering for their parts in her daddy's death.

***O*O*O***

Buffy trailed a short distance behind Willow as the red head continued to search for a prize, "This is taking too long," she grumbled as she glanced about the night, "Dru's already found us once what's to stop her from funding us again?!" she asked a little nervously.

It had only been luck that had gotten them out of the bind they'd been in. If they'd been in a better kept building or if she'd panicked, they'd be in Drusilla's hands probably already being punished for Angelus' death, "And we still haven't found a safe place for the day," she reminded Willow.

"But I want a toy. There had to be one wandering about still, "Willow said a little desperately as she looked with her eyes and kept her ears pricked for the sound of a heartbeat that was wandering the night begging to be played with.

Buffy frowned at Willow's back and clenched her hands into fists at her sides if this kept up Willow's whims would get them caught. Not that Willow probably truly cared. The red head was more than willing to save her own skin and feed her to the wolves as it were.

Buffy wouldn't mind so much, or at all. It was normal vampire nature after all to survive at all costs. It had been that instinct that had her raising her hand against her Sire, what had truly stung was the 'Slayer' comments.

That was all she was seen as by everyone. The Slayer who got turned, the first ever… she'd thought Willow had started to see her as a friend… but it seemed she'd been somewhat mistaken.

Buffy sighted, "Look, I'm just going to run on ahead, see if can't find a…" she trailed off as she caught sight of a familiar vampiric silhouette coming towards them.

"Crap!" she muttered the curse under her breath.

Her muttered curse drew Willow's attention and her own gaze fell on the vampire that was getting closer to them causing her steps to falter as she recognised the peroxide blond demon, "Shit,"

Buffy pressed her hand into Willow's back urging her on, "Keep calm," she whispered, "He's drunk, so if we don't draw attention to ourselves he might not recognise up," she cautioned and so the two continued walking both fighting the urge to break into a quick sprint.

_Keep walking._

Buffy silently urged Spike as he stumbled closer and closer to them, his sharp blue eyes unfocused and glazed from a massive consumption of alcohol.

***O*O*O***

Spike tugged at the lapels of his jacket and almost tripped over thin air. He straightened himself out and nodded at and gave a small cheeky smile to the cute vampiress' he was passing by.

He'd taken a few steps past the two, before coming to a stop as he realized he recognized them, "Hang on!" he muttered and spun around sloppily on his heel, "Oi! You two!" he called making them stiffen and freeze as they slowly looked back at him, "I knew it!" Spike exclaimed.

"RUN!" Buffy cried and the two sped off. The sound of Spike giving chase not far behind them.

"Bleedin' hell!" Spike cursed in annoyance as his head protested the quick footed movements involved in giving chase to two completely sober and determined, spry vampiress.

_What a night!_ Buffy thought as she rounded a corner, pulling slightly ahead of Willow as she did so. She looked at the brick walls of the building they were running past, "Scale the walls," she said, struck by sudden inspiration and moved swiftly towards the bricks.

Willow moved to follow wondering what the small blond had in mind. She was brought up short however by a tug at the back of her shirt and soon found herself connecting solidly with the ground. A shriek escaping her in the process, "Buffy!"

Buffy turned around at the sound of Willow's shriek and held back a sigh as she frowned down at Spike.

_Oh great! This night went from bad to worse._ She thought as she stepped back a little to blend with the darkness as best she could with her blond hair to giver herself time to think.

Spike yanked the young vampiress up by her arm and brought her up against him and pinned her there with an arm thrown tightly over her neck. He stared up at the rooftops as he searched for the one that had gotten away. He could feel her presence against his senses, "I know you're up there! Come down like a good little girl and your cute little friend here won't get hurt," he called up to her as he pinched the red heads cheek, making her growl, "Easy there love, you haven't got anything to worry about if your friend comes down all quiet like – well relatively nothing to worry about for now," Spike corrected himself as he lowered his hand down from her cheek to grip her arm as he scanned the roof tops again, "The only thing you've got to worry about is – does your friend actually care enough about you to give herself up?"

Buffy slipped carefully through the darkness not wanting to give herself away too easily. With a vampire that was so much older than her surprise was essential to victory.

She approached the edge of the building she was standing on and peered down into the open ended alley. Her gaze narrowed on the peroxide blond vampire that was crazy enough or desperate enough to date Drusilla. She observed them for a brief moment before ducking back out of sight in a swift movement when Spike moved to look in her direction.

_Ok._ Buffy thought as she gently worried her lower lip as she pondered what she could do to get herself and Willow out of this. _I could just go… Willow only sees me as a turned Slayer._ She thought a little idly. Her ire still a little pricked over the incident in the low rent vampire club. _ She may not even see me as a friend at all. Just some kind of abomination._ She thought with a darkening frown. _But then again…_

Spike spun around as a shadow passed quickly over head of him as if something or some-one had jumped from one building to another. Spike chuckled as he looked at the roof tops, "It's going to take a lot more than shadows to rattle my cage pet," he taunted.

"Then how about this?" Willow asked in a snarl before slamming her heel back connecting with the family jewels just as Buffy jumped from the building behind them.

Willow broke free as Spike loosened his hold and groaned in pain.

Buffy collided with Spike back knocking him to the ground and landed on his upper back.

"Or that?" Buffy quipped as Spike growled out a pained groan, "What?" she asked in response to the look Willow as giving her, "You didn't think I'd just leave you, did you?" she asked a little teasingly, knowing that the red head had indeed been worried.

Willow smirked, "of course not. Who'd want to leave the awesomeness that is me?" she said with an obnoxious amount of self-confidence.

Buffy quickly jumped off Spike's back as he began attempting to get up threatening to upset her balance.

Spike propelled himself to his feet in a quick agile movement, "Damn, you are a handful for a young little thing. I'm beginning to see how you might have bested that poncy bastard," he said with the smallest amount of respect.

Buffy raised a brow, "If ya disliked him so much why are you doing this? You could just pretend you never saw us?" she suggested a little hopefully.

"Love to pet," Spike admitted with a small shrug. There was nothing he wouldn't personally want more then for that bastard to stay dead, but having him back would make Drusilla happy and when she was happy his entire world lit up along with her smile, "But that wouldn't make Dru to happy," he summed up his confliction on the matter simply, before shifting his face into the hard ridges of the demon, "So let's get to the violence shall we?" he growled with excitement.

Buffy gave him a look that screamed irritation fuelled determination, "Well if you insist," she quipped with a cocky confidence she didn't really feel, before she burst into motion. She ran up the avoiding Spike's fist to flip over his peroxide head and land behind him, using the momentum from her flip to swing her leg around in a round house kick that connected solidly with Spike's back sending him stumbling forward with a growl, "But you might wanna pick up your game there slick. I mean if you really want to be able to impress your lady," she quipped tauntingly.

Spike spun around with a growl and a smug smirk that flashed a couple of his fangs at her briefly curled up his lips, "Don't get to cocky there love. I'm only just getting warmed up," he said as he did a small bounce on to the balls of his feet.

Buffy rolled her eyes, "Well, bring it or are you all talk like I'm beginning to think you are?" she couldn't help but to goad him on.

Spike growled and his amber eyes flashed at the challenge, "You ought to be careful what you wish for," he cautioned in a rumbling growl.

_That I know._ Buffy thought before Spike moved in to attack her once again.

Buffy was forced to dodge back again and again a Spike pressed forward his attack with a relish and vigour Buffy hadn't expected.

Her gaze narrowed as she got used to the rhythm of Spike's attacks. She grunted dully in pain as Spike managed to land a glancing blow to her stomach causing her to lose her balance and fall to the ground with a heavy thud.

Buffy glared up at Spike as he loomed over her, "No wonder Angelus turned you," Spike said a little thoughtfully, "You're a cocky chit just like he was,"

Buffy glanced away from Spike briefly, a small part of her twigging from the knowledge of the real reason Angelus had decided to turn her, instead of kill her like she had wanted at the time. Her hazel gaze returned to Spike and her face shifted beyond her control in rising anger.

In a swift movement she swept a leg under his in a powerful movement that knocked his feet out from under him.

Buffy leapt agilely to her feet in preparation to continue her assault. She was distracted however by a figure approaching Willow from behind and her eyes widen in growing horror as she recognized who it was, "Willow move!" she instructed the vampiress who was still watching the fight between her and Spike with a single minded attention.

Buffy's warning came too late as Willow blinked and only just moved to turn to look at what Buffy was panicking about when strong slender arms grasped her from behind.

Buffy moved to run to help Willow only to be pulled up short by a fully recovered Spike who grasped her by the shoulder to pull her back up against him.

Buffy struggled like a wild animal against the leather clad arms that were pinning her against the lean but muscular chest to no avail, "Let me go!" she snarled.

Spike chuckled in a low growl, "Relax love, it's not like we're going to kill you," he assured her tauntingly.

Drusilla took a couple of steps towards her, dragging none too happy Willow with her. Her dark eyes narrowed with a devilish light, "No," she agreed with Spike, "We'll leave that to daddy," she purred.

Buffy's face shifted back to the smooth attractive features of the human she'd once been as she stared at Drusilla with wide slightly panicked and confused eyes.

_But Angelus – he's dead!_


End file.
